


Miracles and Wonders

by Chicken_Wang



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Chatting & Messaging, Cute Charactars, Demons, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, One of My Favorites, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Pure Sadism, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoiler:Something happens to Nora the Cat, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Top Kim Heechul, Top Kim Jongwoon |Yesung, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Lu Han, Top Mark Tuan, Top Park Chanyeol, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr., Toys, Turn of events, VERY VERY GRAPHIC SCENCES, Vampires, What Have I Done, non-Idol world, sugar babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_Wang/pseuds/Chicken_Wang
Summary: A book of One-shots that may or may not continue!!!!!!!!!!!! I have nothing better to do in Life :((((((Requests are Open!!!!!!!!!!!!Chapter 1: OH MY CHICKEN (JINSON)Chapter 2: OLD ROM COMS (MARKSON)Chapter3: OPERATION APOLOGIZE ( NAMJIN)Chapter 4: LOST IN LOVE PT.1 ( JACKBUM)Chapter 5: TEDDY BEAR (JINGYEOM)Chapter 6: DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THIS GUY (JINSON)





	1. INTRO

**I do these types of one-shots that may or may not continue on as a story.**

**1)Markson(Of course)**

**2)Jackbum (Jaebum x Jackson)  
**

**3)Jinsion  (Jinyoung x Jackson)**

**4)Xiuhan (Xiumin x Luhan)**

**5) Chansoo(Chanyeol x D.O)**

**6)Taekook (Taehyung x Jungkook)  
**

**7)Yewook (Yesung x Ryeowook)**

**8)Heemin(Heechul x Sungmin)**

**9)Eunhae( Eunhyuk x Donghae)  
**

**10)Kyuwon (Kyuhyun x Siwon)**

**And ETC.(Too lazy to add the rest)**


	2. Old Rom Coms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everything's fine as long as I’m with you”
> 
> Jackson rolled his eyes. “Shut up..you idiot.”

“Can you stop~?” Jackson whined “early” in the morning, He was trying sleep, but Mark was over here peppering kisses all over his face. “I’ll stop once you wake up” 

It was currently 11:45 and Jackson still wasn’t waking up. “I’ll wake up once I feel like it” He answered trying desperately to bury himself within the comfort of his their blanket. “Jackson, I did not take a day off work to watch you sleep all day so wake up!” Mark yanked the sheets of his Fiancee. “5 minutes please Markie” Even though Jackson was barely awake he still manage to make his famous signature puppy face which Mark just couldn't say no to. “I’ll sent a timer and you  **better** be awake by then,  _ or else”  _ Jackson smiled a small smile before shooing Mark to the bathroom to get ready first. 

 

Mark specifically took this day off just to spend time with Jackson And he didn't understand why Jackson wasn't as excited as him. He made his way lazily to the bathroom and started to proceed with his morning activities.

**_15 minutes later_ **

Okay, Mark took more time than he was supposed to but you couldn't blame him. He was a man after all and had some...Problems he had to take care of in the morning. *cough*

He walked into the bedroom to find the bed empty.

` _ That has to be a good thing` _ he thought before clothing himself in some skinny jeans and a black button up shirt. He heard giggling coming from a distance and he knew it all too well. 

He made his way out of the room and down the stairs where he found a bent over giggling Jackson in one of his shirts making breakfast with a phone over his ear.

“ Yah! I’ll find you and shove strawberries down your throat if you don’t stop that” He laughed once again. 

Mark made his way over to the counter where he was freshly served a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and 1 slice of bacon, just the way he liked it. 

 

Jackson looked at him before balancing a glass of orange juice with another plate of the same meal Mark had received. He nodded into the phone as if the person were there before ending the call. 

He carefully placed the glass down as well as the other plate before covering it with a protector and making his way upstairs to get ready for his day.

 

**_30 minutes later_ **

Jackson came down wearing a blue and shirt long sleeved shirt, with black pants. Mark started at him admiring his beauty before he was interrupted by the clearing on someone’s throat. There stood a blushing Jackson who was fiddling with his fingers as if looking for something to say. Mark chuckled a bit before pulling him in for a brief kiss and feeding him some of his toast. 

 

_ `He’s honestly the cutest!` _ They spent the next couple of minutes having small talk and sending secret glances as if they were dating again. Mark couldn't believe he was getting married in 6 months to the most cutest, most beautiful, most comical, most-  _ well _ everything in just 6 months!

 

Jackson had spent the spare time of last and the present week planning this day for him and Mark. 

 

He had plans of going to a small cafe around the block, watching the new movie “As old as time” , breezing through the park holding hands grinning like idiots, catching dinner, then last but not least coming back home for late night cuddles. His mood suddenly brighten up at the thought causing Mark to stare at him quizzically, but still in a loving manner. 

 

“You weren’t like this early in the morning, what changed your mind now” He teased causing Jackson to blush a bit. “It’s not like that~” He pouted before continuing “I talked to Jinyoung and he suggested some things we could do in an addition to what I planned” He perked up once again. Mark still found it amusing in how Jackson’s moods changed so fast.

 

` _ He could actually land a couple of roles`  _ Jackson went on and on about what him and Jinyoung went over and Mark occasionally nodded here and there not listening to what he was seeing because he could just watch Jackson all day, as creepy as it sounds, he takes back what he said this morning he could see Jackson do anything and still be content with it. “Mark,are you listening?” Jackson waved his hand in Mark’s face. 

 

Mark snapped out of his daze grabbing Jackson’s hand. “No, I wasn't listening.”  Jackson’s expression dropped for a second “Because~ I was too busy enjoying spending time in your beautiful brown eyes” He admitted truthfully and you couldn't blame him. 

_ Honestly is the best policy _ . Mark knew all was well when Jackson kissed his cheek and went off to find a light jacket.

 

**_20 minutes later_ **

Jackson came down and smiled while Mark opened the door looking at his watch.”We’ve got to get going if we wanna do everything on time.  He looked up, and realized Jackson was already out the door.

 

It was a bit chilly outside, but it wasn't the type of weather to slow them down. Mark noticed the clouds in the sky but decided to ignore it, he was going to spend this time with Jackson rain  _ or  _ shine.

 

They made their way into the small cafe nearby earning warm looks from all the people who were also visiting. They were know as the neighborhood’s “It” Couple and everyone adored them. They sat in their favorite booth(the one by the window) and waited for one of the waiters to take their order. 

“Why is it so cold today!” Jackson said rubbing his hands together, “It’s 60 degrees Jackson” Mark chuckled, Jackson was always the one to always exaggerate the littlest of things. “Yeah hyung, it’s only 60 degrees”  

 

A little voice came from behind them. It was Bam Bam, one of their dearest friends who came all the way from Thailand to study music, but unfortunately fate had different plans so now he works in one of Korea’s most friendliest cafes, and is married to one of Korea’s bratty Maknae. “Bammie” Jackson beamed pulling Bambam into one of his famous hugs. “H-hyung, y-you’re crushing m-me!” Mark was surprised he could even speak. “I’m sorry” 

Bammie spent 5 seconds trying to regain his breath. “What will--you order?” He said coughing a bit. “1 large frappuccino, and 2 croissants” BamBam nodded and started to walk back before turning around really quickly. “1 extra cup? 

 

Mark nodded before turning his head to look at Jackson who cheekily took his phone without looking and snapping multiple selfies. Mark rolled his eyes, but continued to let him do so. 

 

A few minutes later Bambam came back with their order. “Thanks” he said handed him the money and got up pulling a dazed Jackson with him. It was breezy outside and Mark didn't bring a jacket with him but Jackson did making him quite jealous. 

 

“Is Markie a bit cold over there?” Jackson teased giggling a bit,  Mark growled at him playfully which sprouted the full on hyena laugh out of the younger male which  earned them looks from the crowd. “I’ll give you a hug instead” Jackson said as he spread his hands apart. Mark ignored the comment and continued to walk, eventually Jackson caught up with him panting a bit 

 

“Did you even hear me?” He asked with a small pout on his lips. “I did.” Mark said purchasing the tickets, “What did I say then” He asked cheekily. 

“You asked “Did you want a hug?” Mark said a bit irritated. “Well if you insist” Jackson hugged him tightly, but it didn't exactly squeeze the life out of Mark since he was given the same hug for almost 8 years now. “I love you~” He cooed.

 

The movie lasted 2 hours and 15 minutes and Jackson wasn't even going to deny it, he slept through the whole entire thing. Mark made fun of him the whole entire time and Jackson was gonna get pay back. 

 

“You were the one who really wanted to watch this movie, but you couldn't even make it through the previews!” He laughed swinging his hand over Jackson’s shoulders. “Wow, you’re the man” He rolled his eyes pushing Mark off of him in frustration.The teasing and comebacks went on until they walked out the theater. 

 

“At least today was fu-” Jackson didn't finish his sentence when he felt water beating hard on his head, he looked up at the sky and noticed many dark clouds covering the sky.  _ It didn’t show any signs of rain this week when he checked on Monday.  _

Mark spotted the disappointment on Jackson’s face when it started to rain, and he couldn't help feeling guilty. He had known about it all day and yet he didn’t bother to tell the younger male. “I-I’m really sorry” He heard Jackson say from across him. “I-I really wanted this day to be fun, but I guess I ruined it.” The tears threatening to face down his face was the most heartbreaking sight he has seen all day. 

 

“It’s not your fault Jackson..” He said pulling him in for a hug. “Yes it is, I didn't wake up early enough, I took too long to pick out a jacket, I slept at the movies, and I was so stupid not to check if the weather had changed for today.” The tears were finally streaming down his face, causing everything in Mark to fall apart. “Lets just hail a cab and go home,okay?” He said his voice cracking at the end.

 

As soon as they entered the house Jackson stormed off to the other side of the house saying he wanted to be alone for a while. Mark didn't know what to do, he knew Jackson spent his entire week planning just a few hours for them, but it meant a lot to him(Him being Jackson and all) 

 

It was close to 7:30 and Mark was getting hungry. Jackson still hasn't come down yet, and Mark didn't know how long it’ll be till he unlocks himself out of the room.

 

He already tried searching in the fridge, but there wasn't anything that was pre-made so he was basically starving. Making his way upstairs out of pure frustration, he banged on the door. “Jackson?!” No response. “Babe, Please come out!” His voice remained desperate, he could hear sniffles coming from behind the door. “Listen, If you come out here I promise you ice cream and cuddles all night long so please open the door!” The sniffling stopped and he heard footsteps coming towards him. 

The door opened a bit, but it was enough to reveal a sobbing male. Mark quickly pulled Jackson into his arms. “What were you thinking locking yourself in there for like 2 hours?!” He yelled in a harsh tone. Jackson didn't really seem to care as he nuzzled his nose at the crook of Mark’s neck. “ Sorry..” He mumbled. They made their way downstairs and Jackson started making dinner right away. 

~

After they finished eating, Mark fulfilled his promise with late night cuddling and ice cream. They were currently sitting in the living room watching some old Rom Com and giggling randomly in between for no apparent reason, just simply loving the comfort they find in each other.

 

“I’m still sorry for ruining our date” Jackson stated taking his eyes off the screen and directing them to Mark’s. Mark sighed, “You didn’t ruin anything Jackson,everything worked out fine” He said pecking Jackson's cheek multiple times. “We can go next week!” Jackson said his confidence building up by the second. Mark just laughed remembering all the events of the day.

“Everything's fine as long as I’m with you”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Shut up..you idiot.”  


	3. OH MY WANGZ!!!!!!!!

Jinyoung sat back doen in his desk, it was a sunny day and as much as he preferred laying down in the fields pondering on the wonderful things in his life, he couldn't do it. He sighed as he finished the last slide on his presentation.

Was it really worth doing a 150 slide presentation than spending a day with his lover? The guilt has finally caught up with him. He picked up his phone and dialed a number he knew from the back of his head and to the front.

“Hello?”

The voice was quiet, yet you could hear the sweetness in his tone and it was so obvious that he sounded happy.

 

“Jackson” Jinyoung smiled, he wasn't the one to be in mushy situations world but considering that Jackson is his world. “Jinyoung, you’re supposed to be working, what the hell are you doing?!” He shouted into the voice his voice filled with worries. Jinyoung chuckled a bit before speaking on the phone

 

“Babe, I'm done.”  He said loudly over Jackson’s rambling, after a few seconds he could hear his lover sigh from relief,

“Why did you make it sound like something happened?!” He shouted again, Jinyoung laughed loudly this time and it was in about this moment where he could image his boyfriend pouting.

 

“Are you coming home early then?” His voice sounding hopeful.

 

Jinyoung needed to stop smiling too much “Yes, I’m coming home early.” Even though he’s only been talking to Jackson for only 6 minutes it felt way too short and he couldn’t honestly wait to spend a whole eternity with him talking, laughing, cuddling, and _much more._

 

“If that’s so, bring me some green tea from the store.” Jinyoung nodded as if Jackson were there in person.

“Jinyoung?” Jackson asked.

 

“ Yes babe?” His brows creasing as he started to worry about what Jackson had to say. “I love you!” Jinyoung could swear he heard his heart stop.

If he weren't smiling before then it was quite obvious that he really was now. “I love you too Jackson.”

 

After the call ended, Jinyoung could feel the stares that were focused on him.

 

“He’s _so_ whipped.” He could hear one of his co-workers say. He almost tried to deny it, but he couldn't because he knows good and well it was true.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After packing up and leaving the office, It took Jinyoung 15 minutes and 23 seconds to make his way to the local whole foods where all the healthy nuts went. He walked into the building and knew immediately that he didn't belong.

 

Every person in there seemed to have at least a 6 pack and biceps the size of 5 stacked up bricks on each arm. He knew this was Jackson’s favorite store and that didn’t mean he had to like it, but he didn't understand the reason why his boyfriend loves this store.

Jackson wasn't buff _at all_ , well..at first he was but all that was shaved off way before met Jinyoung.

 

He made his way into the package organic items ale where he found what he was looking for and He quickly made his way to the checkout station afraid he’ll be crushed by the chances of some guy _“Bumping”_ into him.

It took him a few minutes to buy 3 packs, but it would be totally worth it once he sees the smile on Jackson’s face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took him exactly 13 minutes and 53 seconds to get to their apartment, _it wasn’t like anyone was counting right?_   


He jumbled around his pockets for a while before finally pulling out the keys to his apartment, he quickly opened the door and was immediately engulfed in the warm aroma of apples and cinnamon.

 

As if on cue, Jackson popped his head out of the kitchen beautiful brown orbs sinking into his own. “You’re late.” He stated with a pout on his face walking to where Jinyoung was.

“I know babe, there was traffic.” He wrapped his hands around his lover’s waist pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

Before anything got too heated, Jackson pulled back wondering if Jinyoung actually bought his green tea “Where’s my tea?” He asked laughing a bit since Jinyoung looked a bit disappointed that the session didn't last as long as he thought it would.

  
Jinyoung held the bag up, but before Jackson could get it he snatched it away. “Is green tea really more important than me?” He teased,“It’s good for your body!”

Jackson stated trying to reach the packaged goods. “That totally makes me feel better Jackson.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes playfully. “It does! keeps you _really_ healthy.” The brunette winked causing Jinyoung to just throw the package goods in his direction.

“My Jinyoungie is sooo cute!” Jackson cooed. _This is getting old._ “Weren't you doing something in the kitchen?” He rolled his eyes for the 2nd time that day.

“Holy Shitz! My WANGZ!” His lover screaming running back to the kitchen the fastest his short legs could go.


	4. INTRO

**I do these types of one-shots that may or may not continue on as a story.**

**1)Markson(Of course)**

**2)Jackbum (Jaebum x Jackson)  
**

**3)Jinsion  (Jinyoung x Jackson)**

**4)Xiuhan (Xiumin x Luhan)**

**5) Chansoo(Chanyeol x D.O)**

**6)Taekook (Taehyung x Jungkook)  
**

**7)Yewook (Yesung x Ryeowook)**

**8)Heemin(Heechul x Sungmin)**

**9)Eunhae( Eunhyuk x Donghae)  
**

**10)Kyuwon (Kyuhyun x Siwon)**

**And ETC.(Too lazy to add the rest)**


	5. Operation Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What tone did you use exactly” He voice growing low by the second.
> 
> Now, I wasn’t an omega but I slightly did cower at his voice, Jin was dangerous when he was mad.
> 
> Dangerous.
> 
> “Okay, I might’ve accidently used my Alpha voice”
> 
> WHACK!  
> “What the fuc-”

(Namjoon pov)

“Hoseok” I said calmly. “Stop that”

The 3 year old thought it’ll be a good idea to stick his fingers in his brother's mouth.

“Hoseok” I tried to keep my cool,  didn’t want to be the bad guy.

I was never the bad guy.

I looked up at the window, he was stuffing up 4 fingers up poor Jimin’s mouth.

Okay, I couldn't do it anymore. I pulled up at the nearest store I could find.

“Hoseok, what did I tell you!” I shouted. I could feel my face turning red.

The boy immediately pulled his fingers out and started to tear up. “Don't start crying” I felt my Alpha voice come out. Jimin started to tear up aswell but stopped once he heard his father’s voice.

After a few sniffles, Hoseok calmed down and stayed quietly throughout the whole ride keeping his hands to himself.

I pulled up to our 3 story house(more like mansion) and rang the doorbell with Jimin in my hands and Hoseok trailing along.

My husband came to the door with his bangs drooping over his face, and a phone in his hands.

“I’ll talk to you later puppy” He said with a small smile on his face before hanging up.

I raised an eyebrow. “Puppy?” He motioned for me to give him a now sleeping Jimin.

I kissed him gently, before walking out of the entrance.

“What’s wrong baby?” I could hear him talking to Hoseok.

The little boy said nothing as he snuggled into his mother’s embrace.

I sat on the sofa and pulled out my phone.

“Namjoon, what did you do to my child?!” I sighed hearing my husband yell from the top of his lungs.

“You ask him!” I yelled back. I had over 5,000 emails in one day of not going to work.

Seriously, what will they do without me.

“Kim Namjoon, I swear to the heavens if you did something to my baby-” I got up and walked into the room where my husband was. “What’s going on?” I said exhausted.

“Why won't my son talk to me???” Jin said sadly, he looked as if he was on the verge of tears.

“Ohh baby” I whined. “I just told him while we were in the car to stop stuffing his fingers up Jimin’s mouth, the boy could’ve choked for pete’s sake!” I said running my hand through my hair.

“What tone did you use exactly” He voice growing low by the second.

Now, I wasn’t an omega but I slightly did cower at his voice, Jin was dangerous when he was mad.

**_Dangerous._ **

“Okay, I might’ve accidently used my Alpha voice”

 **_WHACK!_ ** **_  
_ ** “What the fuc-”

 **_WHACK!_ ** **_  
_ ** “NO cursing!”

I backed up a bit to avoid getting hit once more. I’ll admit it was wrong of me to use my Alpha voice but it did slip out.

I saw him raise his hand again, but quickly held them. “Honey, it was just an accident!” I pleaded for him to stop.

**_10 Minutes later(third person)_ **

Jin was in Jimin’s room feeding him and Namjoon still felt guilty from before wanted to check if his husband was still upset with him. He got up and looked around the living room making sure the coast was clear.

“Okay” He nodded, he ran upstairs checking each room until he opened the one where Jimin was in Jin’s lap mouth latched on a nipple suckly quite roughly while his mother slept.

He could hear his husband mutter in his sleep. "You've got 5 seconds before I kick your ass"

_Operation Apologize, Fail_


	6. Lost in Love Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tripped.
> 
> I just fucking tripped!!!
> 
> The faces were just inches apart, from this distance it felt like Jaebum could count each of Jackson eyelash hairs. It took him 
> 
> 28 seconds to realize the position he was in.
> 
> "As I was saying, here are your glasses"

.

 

[ Jackson ](https://www.google.com/search?newwindow=1&rlz=1CALEAC_enUS733US733&tbm=isch&q=jackson+wang+brown+hair&chips=q:jackson+wang+brown+hair,online_chips:jackson+got7&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj3q83Pr6bYAhVD7SYKHVuEB6UQ4lYIKCgC&biw=1366&bih=677&dpr=1&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=Yreir8M4pRKnMM:)(Click on ME!!!)

[ Jaebum ](https://0.soompi.io/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/19184213/JB.jpg)(Click on ME!!!)

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Jaebum, that’s the 9th time you’ve sighed today!” Jinyoung yelled irritatedly. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” Jaebum allowed himself to sigh again completely unfazed by the pillow that hit him afterward. “Jinyoung-ah, Love is complicated,” He said looking at the ceiling.

 

“Complicatedly worth it.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “Just ask him out already, you’ve stayed in my dorm for 4 hours once _not_ mentioning that person.” Jinyoung closed his book. “I’m ordering some Pizza and since you come in here like you’re a regular guest, you’re paying.” He said as he left a very in love Jaebum on the pillow cushion.

 

Jaebum reached across from where he was sitting and pulled out his journal. He wasn't a very good artist, even though he was majoring Arts. He started to outline the face of someone dear to his heart, even shade, every curve, and aspect did to 99.9% perfection. He couldn’t help but pay more attention to the eyes and lips, the parts that make him fall in love all over again. He loved the way his name just rolls off his lips sounds like magic really.

 

He closed his eyes and imagine them next to each other smiling and laughing just like they used to do when they were kids. After finishing his sketch he placed an almost faded [“Happy Birthday” on top. ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/3d54f6411840457549e40c1e548b6f8b/tumblr_opy98l0P6A1r5tm64o1_500.jpg)He looked at the drawing one more time making a “tsk” sound. He decided it wasn’t one of his best works but he kept it anyway.

 

He was about to get up when he heard a knock on the door. “Pizza and chicken are here!” He could hear Jinyoung yell from the living room. He made his way into the living where the pizza-man awaited his pay. Jaebum handed him a crisp $50 dollar bill.

“Keep the change,” He said with a small smile on his face. Jinyoung stood there his mouth agape at what he just witnessed. He knew Jaebum was rich, but to just hand out 50 dollar bills like that was just plain idiotic whether you’re in love or not.

“Y-Yes sir” The small pizza deliverer stuttered leaving the room as quickly as he could before the customer changed his mind.

 

“Such a good kid huh?” JInyoung directed his head in the direction of his idiotic best friend. _As long as I didn't pay, I’m good._ He thought.

 

“Since I paid, I’m taking one box and half of the chicken back to my dorm. “Jaebum said rummaging through Jinyoung’s cabinet for something to put the other half in. “It’ll barely fill up me and Mark!” He whined. Jaebum looked back at him with a smirk.

“Should’ve thought about it making me pay.” Jinyoung’s stomach growled. “Do you really expect me to give you 2 boxes of pizza and a whole box of chicken?” Jaebum looked at him. “If I said yes would you then give it to me?” He asked hopefully.

 

Jaebum made a face to the younger man,

 

“Good night Jinyoung.” He said as he left the dorm with a silly smile on his face. Most of the students walking down the same hall as him waved and greeted him.

 

He took out his key and opened the door once he made it to his dorm. He was immediately hit with steam which wasn't a surprise since his roommate was majoring in science[. ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C596q8WUYAApy7k.jpg)

Jackson is a double major so he majors in science and sports. Jaebum coughed a bit before entering the room. “Welcome Home!” He could hear the younger of the two shout. He let out a little chuckle “I brought dinner!” He shouted back with a smile on his face.

* **_Clump!*_ **

He heard a loud noise of something falling down and ran quickly to the source. He found his roommate on the floor, his hand on top of his head whispering a string of curse words. “I’m not even surprised,” Jaebum said helping Jackson up.

 

“You’ve got to be careful next time.” He sighed, “This is the 5th time this week Jackson and it’s only Tuesday!” He said trying to stifle the laugh that wanted to erupt. “It’s all that stupid shelf’s fault!” Jackson pointed to the innocent shelf. Jaebum stared at him for a few seconds before he started to laugh his ass off.

“It’s not funny!” Jackson pouted. “You’re right it’s not” Jaebum smiled.

“It’s Hilarious!” He started again. Jackson continues to whine and pout until Jaebum gave up and gave him a hug apologizing for laughing at the not so funny occurrence.

 

“Now” Jackson started sniffing something. “Where’s the food?” Jaebum rolled his eyes before he started to make his way to the tiny dining area.

 

During Dinner, they both had a lively conversation about what happened during their day. It was a normal day at best. Jackson talks about what he blew up today in class, Jaebum pretends that he’s interested, Jaebum talks about what happened at the cafe, Jackson begs him to give him a free coffee the next day, Jaebum says no.  

 

You _see? It’s completely normal._

Right until a Jaebum pops a stupid question(As Jinyoung would say) “What do you want for your birthday Jackson?” He asked hoping to get a direct answer, unlike last year.

 

**_*Flashback*_ **

_“Jackson, what do you want for your Birthday this year?” Younger Jaebum asked._

_“Ohh~ Glad you asked!” The younger(younger) Squealed. “What has 2 feet and fair skin?”_

_Everyone around the table looked at Jackson with confused eyes. “You just answered a question with a question Hyung.” Bambam, a freshman asked. “I know I did.” Jackson said looking very proud of his “brilliant” answer._

 

_“If you answer a question with a question then your answer will be a question and then his answer would be a question and then you’ll answer back with a question and then-”_

_“Just stop there Yugyeom” Youngjae a sophomore said clearly now confused with the situation._

_“Jinyoung put the brick back on the path.” Mark, a junior said out of nowhere causing everyone to look at the boy named Jinyoung, a junior as well, who quietly put the brick back with a nervous smile._

_“Damn it” they heard him whispered._

 

_After a moment  Jinyoung got into his seat acting like nothing happened. “Proceed” He announced. “What do you really want for your birthday?” Jaebum asked again._

_Jackson started at the male in disbelief “I already told ya so you’ll have to figure it out.” He smirked causing the rest of the member to giggle except for Youngjae and Jaebum who both didn’t understand._

 

_“Jinyoung put the fork down and stop staring at Yugyeom,” Mark said. “And also, Bambam?” The Thai boy looked up, “Yes hyung” Mark turned his phone around. “Stop telling Yugyeom to say meaningless things.” He smirked._

**_*End of Flashback”_ **

Jackson just rolled his eyes. “The same thing I wanted last year Jaebum” Jaebum sighed, even after a year he still can't figure out what Jackson’s ever wanted for his birthday. “Could you give me a hint?” He asked hopefully from the brunette. “Okay” Jackson complied.

“What’s placed on a canvas and can be made by others?” Jaebum thought about it for a second. “Yeah, I don't know” Jackson got up, washed his plate and walked over to Jaebum before leaving the room.

“Good night Jae” He patted the taller’s head.

Jaebum was still a bit puzzled by what Jackson said. He’s been his best friend since they were 15, he knows almost everything about him, but now seeing as Jackson won’t tell him it’ll be quite difficult to get him want he wants.

 

After taking a shower and cooling off, Jaebum made his way into their shared bedroom and gently climbed into his bed. He looked to the right of him where he saw the other figure scrolling through his phone. He noticed something while the other was doing so, “You’re supposed to wear your [ glasses ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/c6/0d/52/c60d528d5e859e449b7e34cfe18c66ee--got-group-got-jackson.jpg), Jackson.” He said rolling his eyes.

Jackson looked around and shrugged proceeding to scroll on his phone. “Do you even know where you last put it?” He asked a little irritated.

“Nope,” The younger replied.

As much as he loves the younger, he can sometimes be a little..hard to stand. Jaebum stood up and began to look around the room. He checked inside the closet, he checked almost every corner.

After a while he gave up, he almost decided that if the younger didn’t care about his eyesight neither did he but, he does care so he kept looking. Plopping down on his bed, Jaebum opened the drawer next to his bed, hoping to eat some jellies. He was surprised when he did so since now he knows where Jackson’s glasses are.

 _When was he in my bed?_ Jaebum thought.

“Jackson?” It was the first time since the younger looked up at his phone.

“Hello.” Jaebum almost threw the pair at him when the brunette smiled. “What were you doing in my bed?” he asked twirling the pair of glasses in his hand. “Whatever do you mean?” Jackson played dumb.

“And where are my Gummies?!” Jaebum almost lost it. Just earlier on was he sighing, and giving Jinyoung a lesson about love and then a minute after here he is about to throw the one who loves out the window. “Sharing is caring~” The other gloated with that stupid smile on his face.

Jaebum made his way to Jackson’s bed very slowly, yes he loved Jackson but when someone messes with _His_ Gummies it’s a total no-no. Jackson backed up against the wall his bed was on.

“I-'ll buy you a new one j-just don't!” He panicked. “How about 2 packs?” He said a tiny voice. Jaebum paused for a second before pouncing on the younger’s bed.

“Stop!”

“I Promise to-”

*giggle*

 “Not to it-”

*giggle*

“Again!!!”

Jackson was weak to tickling, it was a war he couldn't win. “You promise?” Jaebum asked. “I promise on my green tea packets” The brunette laughed at the older’s serious expression.  Jaebum quietly made his way to his own bed realizing he hadn't given Jackson his glasses. “By the way here are your glasses,” He said turning to give Jackson back his glasses.

The younger made no attempt into receiving the glasses so Jaebum tipped over to place it on his face when he tripped.

_I tripped._

_I just fucking tripped!!!_

The faces were just inches apart, from this distance it felt like Jaebum could count each of Jackson eyelash hairs. It took him 28 seconds to realize the position he was in, “As I was saying here are your glasses” He cleared his throat afterward trying to hide his red much red face. “Goodnight.” He said quietly as he returned to his bed a bit flustered.

 

 _This is gonna be a long week,_ He sighed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you vote for this story in the comment section for it to continue because I really enjoyed it.


	7. Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell is this?!” He yelled causing little Youngjae in the kitchen to filch. 
> 
> “Yugyeom, you better hide your child in the next 60 seconds!” 
> 
> Jinyoung shouted causing Yugyeom to bolt out the room, grab Youngjae, and drive off to the airport.

“Mommy!” 

 

Jinyoung remained in his bed brushing off Youngjae cries. 

 

“Mommy!!” The cries were more intense than the other time causing Yugyeom to wake up and groan.

 

**6:00 Am**

 

“Mommy!!!” Jinyoung’s eyes were opened by the 3rd time.

 

He made his way to Youngjae’s room groggily. He saw Youngjae on the bed tears streaming down his face.

 

“What’s wrong baby?” He asked sitting on the toddler’s tiny bed. “I-I can’t f-fwind my t-t-tweddy bear” He hiccuped while trying to explain. 

 

Jinyoung sighed. He knew what happened in times like these. “Yugyeom!!” He called for his husband. 

 

Youngjae always loses his Teddy bear so they always make sure to buy extras just to have one on standby until it gets lost again.

After a few seconds, the Younger man peeked his head through the door “Hmm?” His hair was everywhere and the sleep was still evident in his eyes despite him being the first to wake up. “Youngjae has lost his teddy bear” He winked at the end signaling him to get the backup. 

 

“Youngjae, how could you be so irresponsible again” Yugyeom whined, he hated getting the backup considering they had to hide it from their son so he won't find out. “I-I’m sowwey Daddy” The boy apologized making grabby hands towards his mother hoping for a hug. 

 

Luckily, Jinyoung was feeling a bit sympathetic that morning and embraced the 2-year-old. “Did you at least look around?” He said more politely this time. The toddler nodded into his mother’s chest, the tears still falling. 

“You had it last night eh?” Jinyoung asked playing with Youngjae’s hair. He nodded again. “How about we look later,” Yugyeom said rubbing his eyes, Jinyoung glared at him. “I mean it’s a bit early” He added quickly. “Can you sleep without your teddy baby?” Jinyoung asked the toddler shook his head more tear falling from his eyes resembling a waterfall. “Alright, you’ll sleep with mommy and daddy till we can find teddy okay?” Youngjae looked up with gleaming eyes. 

 

“Okay, mommy” It was a good thing that Jinyoung cleaned the sheets yesterday night, he didn't want his son smelling like sweat and cum the next day due to previous activities(*cough*) Jinyoung signaled for Yugyeom to pick their son up, he felt lazy. “Come’re buddy” He placed the child on top of his shoulders making airplane noises. Jinyoung rolled his eyes at his husband’s childish antiques while youngjae just giggled playing along.

**6:45AM**

Once reaching the master’s bedroom jinyoung was torn about sleeping arrangements. He would let Youngjae sleep in the middle but Yugyeom got handsy at night and he didn't want his son being groped in the night. He thought about him sleeping beside Jinyoung but Youngjae stretched when he slept so he’ll probably fall off the bed in under 5 minutes. 

 

It clicked on Jinyong after a while. He quietly shifted to Yugyeom’s side placing his arms around his husband, while Youngjae was fast sleep on the bed. “I love you” He said staring into Yugyeom’s confused eyes. “Oh n-no you are not making me sleep on the couc-” “I promise to make it up to you later?” His fingers fixing Yugyeom’s hair. His husband sighed before gathering his things and mumbling about how it wasn’t fair and stuff. Jinyoung let out an exaggerated gasp. “No goodnight hug? kiss? No? Alright” he huffed making his way into bed.Yugyeom quickly made his way over pecking his husband's lips before making his way down to the leather couch.

_ He should be happy I protected him from rubbing a hard on _ **_on_ ** _ my son!  _ He thought his thoughts running wild as he slept.

 

**11:59 Am**

 

Yugyeom woke up to the sound of a girl group’s song. He groaned as he looks at the time, he wasn't going to work the whole weekend so he’ll sleep in. “Yugyeom-ah! Wake your as-i mean your butt right now!!” Jinyoung yelled totally forgetting they had a 2-year-old son in the house. “Mmhp”

 

**12:15PM**

 

Yugyeom woke up a second time but this was due to something wet trickling down his clothes. He ignored it till he heard his all-time favorite girl group’s song.

 

_...Tell me why...wae mami  _

_ mami jakku heudellini… _

_ Nan yeogi yeogi ne ope itjhani _

_ Joesin charyeo lion heart... _

 

He woke up immediately humming to the tune not noticing his husband standing there with an amused look. “So you don't wake up when I call you, but when Yuri starts singing you bolt huh?” he said the mockery heavily implied as he spoke. 

 

“It’s not like that..” Yugyeom whined while Jinyoung laughed. “I’m just teasing you idiot” he rolled his eyes with a smirk. 

 

Yugyeom obviously didn't find it funny as he yanked Jinyoung to the couch with him straddling the slightly shorter male.

“W-what are you doing?!” Jinyoung spouted. “I’m just teasing you idiot” Yugyeom stated back sticking his tongue out and making his way upstairs.

 

Even after his husband left Jinyoung still couldn't control his breathing.

 

_ He’s got to stop doing that! _

  
  


**12:30PM**

 

“Babe help me get the teddy bears” Jinyoung was on his tippy toes but he still couldn't reach the box in which held about 20 identical teddy bears. He could hear Yugyeom snickering from the back and just decided to do it himself.

 

_ `Little tall ass brat who dares to laugh at me I’ll show him` _

He stepped on Youngjae's bathroom stepping stool and reached upward when he finally got hold of the box he smiled and started to jump in rejoice when he suddenly misplaced his step. “AAH!!”

**_Oof_ **

He felt a strong broad surface behind him.”Aww you fell for me” A low voice boomed from behind him. Jinyoung scoffed, “No I didn’t,I slipped” Yugyeom laughed a bit before settling the shorter male gently on the ground where he should’ve landed.

“Just take one out and  _ I’ll _ put the box back” Yugyeom laughed. Jinyoung growled a bit before taking one bear out and shoving the box towards his husband. “There,  _ You  _ put it back” He huffed his way towards Youngjae’s room. Yugyeom just smiled at the way Jinyoung was acting, it reminded him of someone, someone who didn't have a life like this. He sighed as he made his way towards his son’s room. 

 

“Daddy! Mommy fwound my tweddy bear!” Youngjae said jumping as he showed his father the backup bear. He picked up Youngjae spinning him in the air. “Isn’t mommy so smart?!” He giggled with the toddler, during that moment Jinyoung made his way downstairs.

**12:50 PM**

It was too late for breakfast but just the right time for lunch. Jinyoung made a peanut butter & jelly sandwich for Youngjae and quickly made some chicken and rice for his husband and him.

**1:15 PM**

“Lunch is ready!!!” He yelled as he set the table with the silverware and napkins. He heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and chuckled a bit. ` _ Funny how they respond to that but not to getting up in the morning`he thought. _

Youngjae ran to his mother’s side and made grabby hands towards him asking to be placed in his highchair, Jinyoung raised him up and gave him the sandwich on a rubber plate. “Apple or Grape juice baby?” He asked the toddler looking into the fridge. “Gwape!” Youngjae shouted causing Yugyeom to laugh.”What about me?” his husband pouted, Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “Apple or Grape?” He said as if he was annoyed. “Hmm?” Yugyeom pretended to think about it. “I don’t have all day” He could hear the two boys in the back whispering in the back. “I’ll have grape as well then.” Jinyoung decided to pour some for himself and made his way to the table with 3 cups of grape juice.

Yugyeom grabbed the T.V remote and switched it to Youngjae’s favorite show. “Yay!” The boy shouted with his mouth full resulting him getting scold by his mother. Just as Yugyeom finished eating he got a call, Jinyoung looked up at him eyeing him to not have his phone at the table causing to me from the table and to the living room. 

“Hello?” He answered in his professional tone just in case it was a client. 

“Why do you sound like that? Are you in a meeting?! OMG I’m so sorry Gyeomie!!” The other person panicked and Yugyeom couldn't contain the laughed that came next. “Hyung I’m at home,” He said chuckling, he heard a gasp from the other line. 

“Don't scare me like that, you shithead!” Jinyoung saw an amused smile on Yugyeom’s face as he peeked from the table, but went back to wiping the bread crumbs off Youngjae’s face. 

“Anyways, I need you to pick us up from the airport” Jackson stated simply. Yugyeom checked his watch “Hyung, Isn't your flight supposed to arrive at 5:45 in the evening?” He asked confused. 

“Yeah.. but I wanted to eat some real food instead if crap so I got on the early flight” Yugyeom could hear a little voice from the background.”Oh and make it quick, my baby’s cold” He stated and quickly hung up. 

_ Baby? _

He shrugged it off and made his way back into the kitchen, but stopped when he saw a little fuzzy leg sticking out the couch’s pouch. He went to investigate it and what he saw was something so surprising. 

 

“Sweetie, come here!” He called as he pulled out 8 teddy bears that looked all so familiar to the ones Youngjae always losses. Jinyoung came a second later sporting the same face Yugyeom had a second ago.

 

“What the hell is this?!” He yelled causing little Youngjae in the kitchen to filch. “Yugyeom, you better hide your child in the next 60 seconds!” Jinyoung shouted causing Yugyeom to bolt out the room, grab Youngjae, and drive off to the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this in my other book "Your Embrace" but I thought it would make a great one-shot


	8. Don't Underestimate that Guy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savage Park: Did you sneak it in yet????
> 
>  
> 
> Silent but deadly Mark: Hold on Jinyoung it’s not easy when everyone’s ogling the meat!!
> 
>  
> 
> Savage Park: I knew I could trust you *wipes tear*

**__ <<<< Group Chat name has been changed to “Got 7 Idiots”<<<<__**

 

Wang gae: _Guys… I’m bored.._

 

_Double B: Let’s go eat some Beef Hyung ^^_

 

_Park gae: Beef?_

 

_Park gae: Again?_

 

 _Hit the stage: I wantz that beef_ _( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 

_Wang gae: We had beef yesterday Bambam X’D_

 

 _Park gae: I thought you went shopping yesterday_ **_O-O_ **

 

 _Hit the stage: Ya’llz been Caught_ _( ͡° ͜ ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 

Sunshine: The beef was good tho :)

 

Park gae: You bought beef for Youngjae too?!

 

Sunshine: Mark and Jaebum too! Yugyeom did a great job cooking it.

 

Hit the stage: Ain’t the time Hyung!!!

 

__<<< Im Jaebum has been added to group chat>>>__

 

Wang gae: Hyung!!

 

Im Jaebum: Yes Jackson?

 

Wang gae: We’ve been caught!!

 

Im jaebum: What!! Who did it?!”

 

Hit the stage: It was mostly Jackson but Youngjae dragged us all down.

 

Double B: Yeah Hyung!  


Sunshine: I just added supported details ;3

 

Park gae: So ya’ll did eat beef without me?

 

Wang gae:....

 

Hit the stage:....

 

Double B: …..

 

Im Jaebum:....

 

Sunshine: O-O yes?

 

**__ >>>>>Im Jaebum’s name has been changed to Traitor #1__<<<<<**

 

Traitor #4: I deserved this didn't I?

 

**__ >>>>> Double’s name has been changed to Traitor 3__<<<<<**

 

Traitor #3: That’s not fair!!

 

**__ >>>>>Sunshine’s name has been changed to Traitor #2__<<<<<**

Traitor #2: But I did nothing wrong!!!

**__ >>>>> Hit the Stage’s name has been changed to Traitor #4__<<<<<**

 

Traitor #5: Why can’t I be at least #2??

Meanwhile, Yesterday...

 

**This chat consists of: Savage Park and Silent but deadly Mark**

 

Savage Park: Did you sneak it in yet????

 

Silent but deadly Mark: Hold on Jinyoung it’s not easy when everyone’s ogling the meat!!  


Savage Park: Make sure Jackson doesn't eat a lot tho!!! There’s no way I’m poisoning my boyfriend ╱\ ( ͡⚆ ͜ʖ ͡⚆)

 

Silent but deadly Mark: I know, but I’ve got to go.

 

Savage Park: I knew I could trust you *wipes tear*

Traitor #4: I don't feel so well

 

Traitor #2: Me either

 

Traitor #3: My tummy hurts

 

Traitor #5: Dibs on the bathroom!!!

 

ALL: NOOOO!!!!!!!!

Traitor #3: What about Jackson and Mark Hyung?  


Park gae: HMM~ maybe because they did scarf down the beef like ya’ll did!!!

 

Traitor #5: So you _did_ Poison us???   


Park gae: Thanks captain obvious ( ͡^ ͜ʖ ͡^)

 

Park gae: Well, Have fun sharing that Bathroom for a week!! Me, Jackson and Mark are going to be staying at a hotel. Goodbye :)

 

Traitor #2: Don’t underestimate that guy!!

 

Traitor 1: Should’ve expected this much...


End file.
